This disclosure relates to evaluating cement formulations for use in subterranean cementing operations.
Some well bores, for example those of some oil and gas wells, are lined with a casing. The casing stabilizes the sides of the well bore, prevents fluids (liquids or gasses) in the well bore from entering the surrounding earth formations, and/or prevents fluids from zones other than the producing zones from entering the well bore.
In a cementing operation, cement is introduced down the well bore and into an annular space between the casing and the surrounding earth. The cement secures the casing in the well bore, and prevents fluids from flowing vertically in the annulus between the casing and the surrounding earth.
Cement formulations can be designed for specific well bore conditions, which may be above or below ambient temperature and pressure. In designing a cement formulation, a number of potential mixtures may be evaluated to determine their mechanical properties under various conditions.